Tease
by meshichu
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is not a tease; he just likes to prolong events before the act of sexual release. This is especially the case when it comes down to a certain blonde haired idiot. Oneshot, lime-ish, Man-Whore Sasuke! Gag-ish and this whole story is a tease!


_Tease_

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is not a tease; he just likes to prolong events before the act of sexual release. This is especially the case when it comes down to a certain blonde haired idiot. Oneshot, lime-ish, Man-Whore Sasuke! Gag-ish, this whole story is a tease!

Inspiration: From **The Bloodhound Gang** song-_Uhn Tiss Uhn Tiss Uhn Tiss_

**_WARNING:YAOI, UN-EDITED, NARUTOXSASUKE, MALEXMALE, LIME-ISH, LANGUAGE, AND ETC..._**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_Tease_

By: **CHU-Teh Meshi**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_**BRRRRRRRRRINNNNNNNGGGG!!BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGG-**_

The phone was cut off from its loud shrieking and a tanned hand lifted the white contraption off the receiver.

"Hello?" He asked with a raspy teenage voice.

"_Hello, may I speak to Naruto?_" A soft male voice answered back.

Uzumaki Naruto beamed when he heard the voice. He was happy that his "friend" had called him when he was out. He had a doctor's appointment and was stuck waiting all day long in the doctor's office. The poor blonde didn't get home until six in the afternoon.

"Hey Susu."

"_Ah dobe, it was you._"

Naruto huffed at the pet name, "I'm not that stupid!"

The voice on the other end snickered, "_Who said you were?_"

"You're not funny Susu, don't be such a teme all the time!" Naruto whined, he hated when his friend would treat him like he was _**that **_stupid.

"_You know I love you dobe._"

"No you don't, bastard."

"_Get over it then._"

Naruto whined even more, "Uhn!"

Muffled snickers were sent over the other end and Naruto felt like his friend called just to tease him. Sometimes, Susu can be such a bastard.

"_You got your shots mutt?_"

"SASUKE!"

"_What…did you?_"

"Don't tease me! I've had a stressful-like day!" Naruto practically screeched and probably on the other end of the call, poor Susu most likely must already have a monster headache.

"_Stressful-like_?"

"Oh Kami-sama, why'd you call me!"

"_To have phone sex_."

"…"

"_Naruto_?"

"Stooooop it!"

"_Naruto._"

The blonde stuck his lip out even though he knew Susu can't see him, but he knew that the other teen can sense it in his voice.

He let out a whimper, "What?"

There was a moment of silence until a whisper broke out, "_I want your body…_"

"I'M HANGING UP, TEME!"

Evil cackling can be heard on the other end and Naruto groaned. Sasuke can _**NEVER **_be decent, even to save his life.

"GOODBY-"

He was cut short by the other voice, "_Gomen, don't get all aggravated with me over little jokes…it's not like you don't bug me all day anyway._"

Nartuo glared at his wall…since…Sasuke wasn't there to replace it.

He spoke, "Yeah, I do, but you're sadistic! It's not like I go around teasing you all the time! Also-Also, I'm sick, treat me better!"

"_Oh please, cry ba-_"

Sasuke's voice was cut off by Naruto, "At least come over and make me some soup or something! I'm all _alone_ and you can't even come over to keep me company when it's so late at night and things can happen to me."

Naruto had no idea how badly this was effecting the raven on the other side of the conversation. Poor Sasuke had visions of Naruto being beaten, scandalized, and even worse…having sex with another _**man.**_

Sasuke spoke with a harsh tone, "I'll be there in half an hour."

"O-"

The blonde didn't get a chance to agree as the dead tone of the phone was made present and signaled him Sasuke had hung up…the bastard.

**(With Sasuke)**

The young teen dug through his closet to look for something to wear. He was trying to set a look that spoke out sexy yet conservative cool. He was an Uchiha after all, they just don't whore themselves out to their blonde headed best friends.

Well, in his case, it was an exception…and in his older brother's as well, but that is a different story for a different time.

Sasuke achieved the look he was hoping for in a matter of minutes. He wore a tight black shirt under a green hooded sweater and regular navy blue jeans. His choice of footwear was plain black tennis shoes. Even in the simplest of clothes, Sasuke made it hot.

He was currently standing in the middle of his room with the oversized full view mirror in front his him. Yes, you can call Uchiha Sasuke conceited, but just like his clothes, he had also made that hot.

Sasuke decided he would snack a bit before going over to Naruto's and headed to the kitchen where his Mother was chopping up carrots and his brother was chomping on an apple. They were having some sort of conversation on how Fugaku was always so prude. Sasuke just pretended he didn't hear and grabbed an apple himself.

He left the kitchen quickly when he noticed his Mother becoming violent with the carrots; she was not a force to mess with.

He finished the apple relatively quick and was out the door the moment he heard his mother yell, "ITACHIIIIIIIIIII UCHIHAAAA!"

Itachi probably just broke the news about using her underwear last week…her favorite pair…the one with frills and bows.

**(With Naruto**)

It past an hour and Naruto didn't hear, see, smelled, and yes smelled, of Sasuke Uchiha. The bastard probably just said that to make Naruto think he was going to come over and lied to get off of his back.

Naruto huffed, "hmph," and dropped back onto his bed.

If Susu wasn't going to come over, he has better things to do. For example, he's late for an appointment for Mr. Lefty and Johnny.

Yes, he's a dork.

Naruto let his hand slide over his naked chest and onto the front of his sweatpants, where a small bulge stuck up. His rolled his hand downwards on the area.

He let out a moan, "A-Ah, go-good things Susu isn't here…"

The tanned hand rolled back and forth onto the bulge and each time the blonde would moan loader, the bulge would grow bigger. Naruto was lost in his own world. A world filled with curved bodies, red plump lips, and smooth skin.

Said body did not belong to a girl, no, that was far from it.

Naruto got lost in a world filled by his best friend, a friend so incredibly sexy and confusing. He was so lost he didn't hear the audible-

**Click!**

**-**of the bedroom door.

There was a gasp…from both parties.

Naruto's head snapped up to look at the entrance of his room, it was Sasuke, shit!

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and looked intently at the scene unfolding before him, Naruto with his hand down his pants, sweaty, bare chest, and panting. It was like last night's dream all over again.

Sasuke grinned and clicked his tongue; Naruto let out a stricken 'eep,' rolled over, fell off the bed, and landed with a piercing thud. The poor blonde hasn't even removed his hand yet.

Naruto sat up, hand still in place, and looked over his shoulder. He had his back turned towards Sasuke and intended to keep it that way until Sasuke took his leave.

Naruto barked out, "Out!"

Sasuke frowned deeply, "Why should I?"

This counter attack of that question had Naruto caught off guard and thus caused the blonde to stutter horribly, "T-Teme!"

"Dobe?"

Naruto glared, "Get out!"

Sasuke returned the glare ten-fold and Naruto sheepishly turned his head to the side in attempt to avoid said look. Sasuke's eyebrows creased, "First you tell me to come over and now you're kicking me out?"

Naruto mumbled. Sasuke barked out uncharacteristically, "What?!"

"N-No…uh…I mean yes…I mean-AH!" Naruto screamed in frustration. He threaded _both _of his hands through his hair and tugged hard. The blonde didn't notice that his hand was no longer within his sweatpants and now in his hair. Naruto stood rigid and lowered his left hand down to his face and inspected it. It had only a few smudges of pre-cum on it, the rest was most likely in his hair.

Sasuke watched in fascination as the blonde screeched, threaded his left hand within his hair again, and then tear it out abruptly.

The blonde wept pathetically on the floor, he gave up trying to make sense of the situation anymore. He looked over his shoulder to stare at Sasuke blankly, "Um…?"

In a situation like this you are supposed to comfort your friend and tell him or her it is natural of the body to crave for sexual release. In Sasuke's case, the only sensible thing to do is not comfort them, _but_ to help said friend get off. This is especially so if said friend is a very sexy and very aroused closeted blonde.

Naruto, the unsuspecting idiot that he is, was just staring as Sasuke stalked upon him. The blonde was like meat to Sasuke, meat that he can _devour _and _play _with.

Sasuke kneeled down next to the blonde and put a hand on his tense back, which had gotten even tighter under his touch. Naruto feeling a sudden urge to question something, _anything_, did so, "How'd you get in here?"

Sasuke's gritted his teeth, "I have a key…remember?"

Naruto grinned like an idiot, "Nope!"

Feeling much better than before, he got up from his hunched position from the floor and stretched his arms out. This left Sasuke on the floor, alone, and twitchy. That was a bad sign, it was a sign of pent up sexual release. It wasn't fair; he needed to jack-off too!

Sasuke slowly rose from the floor and turned to see Naruto, fully dressed. The poor raven felt a headache start to form. He had enough, it was time for Naruto to come out of the closet of get raped.

"Dobe, I'm horny, let me use your bathroom to get off."

That was something…out of the blue.

The blonde squawked in place, "What?!"

"Yeah, your little show got me all hot and bothered and-"

Naruto put his hand up in defense, "Oh god!"

Sasuke grinned, "Oh Satan!"

Naruto frowned deeply; he suddenly knew the true reason behind Sasuke agreeing to come over to his house. He should have never even offered. The minutes Naruto's shoulders sagged; he was caught off guard and tackled to the floor, Sasuke straddling him already. Then, a rolling of hips had set fire on his already burning groin.

"Fuck," he hissed. Sasuke grinned and let out a moan himself, "What, you don't like it when I touch you?"

Sasuke's slim fingers raked down his chest and peeled off the shirt in an amount of no seconds. He wasted no time in thrusting against the other and turning into "whore" mode.

When Sasuke Uchiha turns into Sasuke _Man-Whore_ Uchiha, you come in your pants. For example, Naruto is about to blow his load any second.

Naruto felt the intense heat rolling off of the boy on top of him and he was about to explode any moment if the Uchiha kept making such faces. Such beautiful pleasure-filled face

Naruto couldn't take it anymore; he grabbed the slim shoulders and pushed back until he was the one on top, Sasuke had no complains when the blonde spread his legs and placed himself between them.

He hissed, "Wanna?"

Sasuke breathed out slowly, the blonde took no prisoners as he grinded mercilessly into the raven's backside.

Naruto asked again with a sharp thrust to back it up, "Do ya?"

Sasuke was lost, but nether the less, he agreed, "Might as well stick it in me now…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Is that an offer?"

"Maybe, "Sasuke let out a breathless whisper. Naruto growled in response, "Stop being such a fucking tease!"

"It's not my-Ah, fault! F-Fuck you!"

Naruto let a feral grin appear on his face, "No Sasuke, fuck you…" Sasuke scoffed, "That was so corny, usuratonka-chi!"

The blonde grounded down hard and Sasuke felt bubbled popping inside of his brain.

"What was that again?" Naruto asked, this time he didn't wait for an answer as he bit down on Sasuke's exposed neck, hard. He earned a very nice gasp as reward. Sasuke wasn't the only tease.

**OWARI**

That's it, yup. I suck. I didn't feel like writing out a lemon. This one-shot absolutely had no meaning to it, just felt like getting out some stupid writing. I got bored, I mean BORED!


End file.
